Beyblade Metal Fury: Dragons of Autumn Twilight
by Fallen-Dragon-Emperor
Summary: A New Person from Ginga's Childhood Days arrived in Metal City along with a Beyblade named Soul Dragon. What is this New Character Planning, Why was he here? And Most of all why was he searching for the Dragon Emperors? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade Metal Fury: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a MFB Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me, This is an Alternate Universe… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well.**

**SUMMARY: **A New Person from Ginga's Childhood Days arrived in Metal City along with a Beyblade named Soul Dragon. What is this New Character Planning, Why was he here? And Most of all why was he searching for the Dragon Emperors? And What is This? Ginga manages to convince Ryuga his Lover and Rival to stay with him? How strange…and Ryuto as well?

**Pairings: **VampireRyuga x Ginga, Vampire Da Xiang Wang x Ryuya (OC), Vampire Ryuto x ?

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's OC in Metal Fight Beyblade Legends: Dragons of Autumn Twilight. I do not Metal Fight Beyblade in general or its characters.

**OC PAGE**

**Name: **Ryuya

**Gender: **Male (Bi actually)

**Species: **Seer {He can foresee what will happen in the near future or the future itself}

**Age: **14 -18

**Hair Color: **White with red streak at the fringe both left and right side of his hair, His hair patterns are in the form of swirls, and tamed spikes like to indicate his affinity to the Flames and the Red Streaks were in the pattern of wing like and swirls on the end tips, he has Navy Blue Tips at every ends of his hair.

**Eye Color: **Brilliant Gold with Orange Tinge and Slit Pupils (He alone has the different eye Color from his siblings)

**Height: **170 cm

**Weight: **54 kg

**Appearance: **He looks nearly a feminine boy by the soft and Gentle face features, but looks can be very deceiving Ryuya drastically changes whenever he plays Beyblade, even though he looks gentle his Byablading Skills are not to be underestimated with especially he's secretly a Dragon Emperor, his eyes were brilliant gold with the hint of orange tinge, his looks were Emotionless, he has tattoos on his body hidden under the bandages to indicate that he is a seer.

**History: **Ryuya was actually Ryuga's and Ryuto's brother. Ryuya left his brothers at the young age of 10 Ryuya's first bey was Crystal Eagle but during his travel around the land and the sea he came across a certain Island where he heard a voice that calling him, in the Island he met his second bey Soul Dragon who was stuck in a Fragment. The Island's name was Icarus Island where a piece of the Star Fragment fell, when Ryuya got hold of Soul Dragon and some pieces of Star Fragments he heard a voice saying _"Dragon Emperors…Gather all the Dragon Emperors…Find the one…the one who had managed to hold the Legendary L-Drago…Gather all the Legendary Bladers and Destroy the Dark Spiral Kingdom…who plans to Destroy and Take over the World…You Must Gather them soon." _ After the voice fades Ryuya started his quests to find the Dragon Emperors across the land…**(More of his Past will be Revealed)**…

**Personality: **He's Protective, vicious, cold and aloof friend under the veil of Gentle, Caring and shy self, he's very calm and very reliable among the his childhood friends and the most faithful of his friend, he's Intelligent when it comes to anything important to him, his protectiveness is the one making him more powerful, he's strict when it comes to others' behaviors, lengthen his patience and diligence of work, he is prone into Animosity when something's wrong or something bad happens to his friends and holds an almost impossible to appease grudge to that person which making him one of the top most dangerous protective best friend.

**Likes: **Sweets, Plants, Cute things (Weird for a boy), stars and Moon Gazing, High Places, Sunset and Sunrise

**Dislikes: **Crowds, Bullies, Bad Guys, Mean Peoples, and Being Alone

**Hobbies: **Sewing, cooking, reading books, patching up broken things, cleaning the house, disciplining rowdy kids and shopping if necessary (Meh! He's such a Housewife and an almost perfect one too *Got hit with a broom by the requestor*).

**Beyblade Profiles:**

**Occupation: ** Beyblader, Guardian and Guide

**Beyblade in Possessions: **Crystal Eagle (Original) and Soul Dragon (Secondary)

**Current Quest: ** in Search for the Dragon Emperors

**Current Location: **Blue Mountains in California

**Companion (Optional): **White and Red Foxes named Kyosuke (Red) and Tenma (White)

**Relatives: **Ryuga (Older Brother), Ryuto (Younger Brother), Ryuya was Middle at the three brothers.

**Title: **The ThirdDragon Emperor

**Beyblade: **Soul Dragon / Crystal Eagle

**Represents: **Spirit/Venus (Yuuki is Mercury)

**Weakness: **Dark/Fire

**Element: **Light/Ice

**Special Attacks: (Limit is 4 must give name of attack and description of what it does)  
**

**#1.) Lost Angel (Light)**

Soul Dragon's speed and power doubles as if absorbing the force whenever clashing with the opponent's bey and returning them twice stronger than normal.

**#2.) Grand Cross (Light)**

With high amount of speed Soul Dragon can attack in every direction, Soul Dragon left a cross pattern in the ring Like the way Jack draw a peacock on the ring, but not destroying the opponent's bey just leaving them in the middle of the ring.

**#3.) Frost Hail Storm (Ice)**

Crystal Eagle attacks the opponent's bey in the air in every direction and glides in the ring with good speed as its advantage and normal power.

**#4.) Aurora Radiance (Ice)**

Crystal Eagle creates a thin Ice Sheets in the ring as its advantage and the mist that forming from the thin Ice sheets to confuse the opponent.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**PROLOGUE**

**"The Dream that always keeping us connected"**

**INTRODUCTION: ~ Ryuga's and Ryuto's Dream~**

**Ryuya's Voice**

_Vision_

_**Shadow's Voice**_

_A Hooded boy enters the temple._

"_**My Name is Ryuya, I am The Third Dragon Emperor as well as the Guardian of the remaining pieces of the Star Fragments. I had been alive away from my family for so many years to watch how darkness consumes the land."**_

_The boy named Ryuya walks at the dark hallways of the temple, lighting every lamps in the way._

"_**Since the beginning of time, there had always been darkness, but not this full course. I had lost everything from the darkness, My Family, My Home, My Friends and everything that I held dear…And I have to leave home at such a young age to find a way to stop the full course of this darkness…"**_

_He Enters the Dark Room of the Temple where lies the Statue of a Dragon, Towering over the Three Pillars that support a large of a fragment that was sought by many Beybladers. The three pillars and the large of Star Fragment were surrounded by the 6 smaller fragments the seventh fragment was the fragment of Hope which was in the hands of the Dragon Statue the Fragment of Hope was created by the hopes of other Beybladers that the guardian witnessed who gave their Lives to protect the land…the Fragment of the Brilliant Sun._

"_**I had been in this cold Solitude mountain for so long Guarding the Fragments that keep the Balance of this world, but As the Guardian of Hope I never lose what I had…My Memories…about the child whom I protected years ago…His name was Ginga…the boy whom I protected when the kid got lost in the forest during my journey…**__**"**_

_The Guardian of Hope entered the room…_

"_**But Time is still long for the both of us to meet, as the Darkness of the Shadows are watching and waiting for the right time to strike at the hearts of the beybladers that would lose hope. And I…wait for the right time to make my appearance for the chosen warriors of light…And will always be there to guide and protect them with my life…but sometimes fate would be very cruel to the warriors of light and sometimes merciful."**_

_The boy lights up the candles inside the temple._

"_**It has been said…that in the end of all things…"**_

_The candles glow brightly in the dark…_

"_**That we will find a new beginning…"**_

_Then there was a flash of light as the Scene changes, the vision was of a Ruin…_

"_**But as the Shadows once again crawls across our world…"**_

_The crows were squawking eerily as a barren land came in to view._

"_**In the stench of terror drills in the bitter end…"**_

_Another flash of light changes the view in to a night where the moon shines brightly in the darkness and a meteor falling down from the sky._

"_**People pray for strength and guidance…"**_

_Another flash changes the view of a burning land appears._

"_**They should pray for the mercy of swift death…"**_

_The Vision changed again…but there's nothing but darkness…_

"_**For I have seen of the Darkness hires…"**_

_Another Vision appeared and it was of a shard of that destroyed stone from the earlier vision, it was red in color and something black was inside…then thunder crashes as a dark smoke came into being as a man in dark clothing with glowing evil eyes…this man was a Demonic Shadow…_

"_**So you think you're so clever, my brothers might have feared you…But I Defy you…the Orbs you hold is the key to a power that is beyond comprehension and also the key for me to become one of the Prime Evil…Soon your land shall fall in to ruins as men will be enslaved and shall perish from this world…I will have the key stone no matter what it takes…My Armies will find the stone and nothing will stop me!..."**_

_The demonic shadow shows the horde of darkness heading to the west and then there was lightning…_

_As the Lightning flashes from the darkness, there hordes of darkness came running, crawling everywhere across the land…then a man throwing a sword to a gigantic glowing corrupted stone roaring demons…the falling meteor crashes on the temple of the ruins…a boy running forward reaching for someone only to be blown away…then back to the roaring demons and the burning land, to the horde, then to a faceless figure in the altar…then to the deep fiery hole…and then to a frightening Giant Demon…the demon roared loudly…_

_Then Darkness Falls…_

_Brilliant Gold with Orange Tinge Opens and a boy in black cloak looked up…_

"_I don't think it's safe for the Star Fragments to stay here." The boy said._

_Then a bright light I shape of a dragon roared in the darkness…_

**~ Dream Ends ~**

Ryuga and Ryuto bolt up from their beds clutching their chest.

"Ryuga, Ryuto? Is everything alright?" Tsubasa asked.

The two look alike looked away for a moment, then Ryuto looked back at the other silver haired teen.

"N-Nothing Just…a Dream…" He said.

Then…

"A Dream? More like a nightmare…since you two were grimacing in your sleep." Kyouya joked.

Ryuga bristled so early in the morning.

"Oh Brush your mane mufasa…" He said combing his spikey hair. "It's just a dream."

And then they heard a thud at the second floor of the house.

"I go see what it is." Madoka sighed leaving the two glaring teens.

**~Ginga's Room~**

Ginga was having a dream of his own. He didn't sense Kenta and Yu watching him squirm around under the blanket…

"Ungh!" He groaned.

He squirmed again.

"Who are you?" He groaned.

**~Ginga's Dream~**

As the sun goes down and the night in the forest was eerily silent and cold as the Mysterious young boy continued heading to where the trail leads him he saw a light in the center of the forest and looked around…then walks towards the source of the light and as he got closer he saw a younger boys near the fire place and was downright frightened to the marrow of his bone, so he walks near the red haired teen. The boy looked up in fright.

"*Gasps* Don't come any closer." The boy said as his hand inching towards the launcher.

The boy took a few steps back.

"You probably ran, until you couldn't take another step." He said and looked down at the sharp end of his bey in his hand. "…I remember that feeling…"

He then proceeds attaching the bey to the launcher…then there was a loud screech as the mist grows prompting the red haired boy to look around in fear.

"I had no choice." The boy said shakily.

The hooded boy tightens his hold to his bey and looked at the frightened boy.

"You always had a choice." He said firmly.

From the dark, misty trees huge wolves appear bearing their fangs, the younger boy watched as they get closer, the hooded boy stood valiantly near the younger.

"We're going to die here…" The boy looked up at the man. "Aren't we?"

The older boy looked down at the younger one.

"No…as long as I'm here." He raised his crossbow like launcher and placed the bey. "They are the prey."

Little Ginga watches the hooded kid.

"And I…" the Mysterious boy raised another crossbow like launcher. "Am the Hunter…"

The hooded boy turns around and aimed at the wolf. He then fired releasing the other bey killing the first wave on its wake, a larger wolf came charging as the first wave falls the boy jumps aside back flipping in the air and firing few arrows at the wolf's back causing the wolf to fall. He then shoots from Left to Right as the wolves come from all side to side as well as commanding his beys to take other wolves down. Then the younger boy cry caught back his attention, the beast he sent to the ground stubbornly limping towards the two injured boy, he then whipped out his demonic looking Arbalest with the design of the Skull and horns of some sort of demon beasts and fired after aiming, two chained bombs were wrapped around the rabid wolf's neck and explodes sending its head sky high, the young boy covered his injured friend and himself as the wolf's blood spill all over him.

The boy continued to shoot every arrows he got, then throwing three bombs to annihilate the horde that was coming too close…the seemingly endless horde of demons kept on coming, the man starts to cast some spells and kept on shooting at the wolves, soon the horde was receding as the man continues to fight.

"I stand alone and if they keep coming I will never stop killing…" the boy shoots all his arrows bringing down every one last bit of the wolves and soon the bloody battle is over, the dead bodies of the wolves were littered everywhere…the young red head just sat there…he couldn't take all these wolves down on his own and that many…but this kid…even if he's alone he had finished all of them on his own…the older boy stepped towards the younger boy, Little Ginga looks up as the man raised his crossbow.

"You have a choice." He began.

The young red head listens.

"Hunted..." The boy said turning his launcher.

He then handed over the launcher handle first to Little Ginga.

"Or Hunter…" He finished.

Without any second thought, he have to be strong, become strong so he could fight enemies that threatens to hurt him he took the handle accepting the boy's offer…the mysterious boy stayed with the younger, giving him food to fill his empty stomach and stayed with him to keep him safe…until dawn, and when he woke up the mysterious boy was walking from a distant. He tried to call out.

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU!" the younger boy cried out.

From the distance the sun contrasts the figure of his savior from that fateful night. The thing only little Ginga saw was the boy's smile saying _'We will meet again someday in the near future in an unexpected time…in a certain place…so we'll part for now.' _And everything became so bright and the mysterious boy disappeared after being consumed by the light.

"WAIT! Please tell me your name!" Little Ginga called as he tries to reach out.

**~END DREAM~**

Ginga fell down from his bed with a painful thud.

"Ow."

Kenta walked towards his friend and helped him up.

"Are you alright Ginga?" He asked.

Ginga rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, just having a Weird dream that's all." He groaned rubbing his aching head. "Ow."

At the door, Madoka stood.

"Well, you're not the only one having a dream." She said.

The three occupants of the room looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Kenta asked.

Madoka smiled.

"Well, our resident dragon emperors are having…an odd dream that caused them to bolt up from their sleep. And it seems you, Ginga are in the same boat as them." Madoka said amusedly.

When Madoka along with Ginga, Yu, and Kenta was heading to the door, they heard Kyouya teasing a disgruntled Dragon Emperor about cooking…let's just say that Ryuga could surprisingly cook (A/N: I just have to put that, okay!)…

"Wow! I'd never know you could cook, Ryuga." Said Tsubasa who was watching in surprise.

Never in all his life could that he would actually see the gruff silver haired Beyblader named Ryuga can cook. The taller and older teen just huffed in annoyance. Ginga and his companions sauntered at the kitchen and only to find their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw Ryuga in white apron along with his younger brother holding a pan and knife. Ryuto was busy moving the pan on the stove and the older one was dicing some onions.

"Didn't think you could cook, Ryuga." Kyouya teased.

The dark green haired teen jumped away from the table just in time avoiding the knife stabbing on the table. Everyone watched in horror, but soon it become terror when the look on the Older Dragon Emperor is something left to be desired to see.

"Say another word Mufasa and it will be your head." Ryuga hissed and then whipped out another knife and start dicing some carrots.

During breakfast everyone could see sparks flying everywhere, Ginga had to sit in between Ryuga and Kyouya just in case they would bite each other's heads off. Little did they know that there is trouble brewing on their way.

**~Meanwhile~**

At the out skirts of the city a lone figure walking towards the city, Two tiny foxes slid down from their perch at the boy's shoulder.

"So that's Metal City, Huh?" The figure said his voice was not too deep and not too harsh…it's soft and smooth.

Then a tiny yip called his attention, the teen turned his head to the side and saw his two companions growling and yipping at the sky that was just becoming gloomy. Just by looking at his two companions he took it that the gloominess is a bad omen that a Dark Blader/s is heading in the city…

"Hmm, might as well head to the city and see what is in store for us." The boy said calling his two companions.

The two foxes jumped on their respected places on the boy's shoulder. With things settled the cloaked boy walks towards the city.

_To Be Continued_

**Name: **

**Gender: (Male, Female, Bi or whatever)**

**Species: {Warlock, Vampire, Siren, Half-Human Half-(Any animal), Human, Incubus or Sprite}**

**Age: **

**Hair Color: **

**Eye Color: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Appearance: (Must be Detailed)**

**History: (Must be Detailed)**

**Personality: **{The Personalities of your OC Will Define his on what Auspice He or She is.}

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Hobbies: **

**Beyblade Profiles:**

**Occupation: **

**Beyblade in Possession: **

**Current Quest: **

**Current Location: **

**Companion (Optional): **

**Relatives: **

**Title: **

**Beyblade: **

**Weakness: **

**Element: **

**Special Attacks: (Limit is 4 must give name of attack and description of what it does)  
**

**#1.) Special Move**

**~~ Explanation**

**#2.) Special Move**

**~~ Explanation**

**#3.) Special Move**

**~~ Explanation**

**#4.) Special Move**

**~~ Explanation**

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade Metal Fury: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**A/N: **_If you're going to ask about the Vampire, in this Story all Vampires are able to go out in the sun light without a problem from getting burned, Garlic is another sort of food and Church is another place for them to go to._

**List of Character and their Species:**

**Ginga Hagane: Sprite**

**Ryuga: Vampire**

**Ryuya: Seer**

**Ryuto: Vampire**

**Yuuki Mizusawa: Half-Human, Half-Fox**

**Masamune Kadoya: Sprite**

**Kyouya Tategami: Vampire**

**Tsubasa Ootori: Sprite**

**Hikaru Hasama: Siren**

**Yu Tendo: Half-Human, Half-Cat**

**Kenta Yumiya: Half-Human, Half Cat**

**Madoka Amano: Siren**

**Benkei: Half-Human, Half-Bull**

**Nile: Half-Human, Half-Falcon**

**Demure: Half-Human, Half-Fox**

**Da Xiang Wang: Vampire**

**Chao Xin: Vampire**

**Chu-yun Li: Half-Human, Half-Lizard**

**Mei-Mei: Siren**

**Julian Konzern: Vampire**

**Wells: Vampire**

**Sophie: Siren**

**George: Siren**

**Damian Hart: Vampire**

**Zeo Abyss: Sprite**

**Jack: Sprite**

**Rago: Vampire Lord**

**Pluto: Warlock**

**Johannes: Half-Human, Half -Lynx**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**CHAPTER 1: Beginning & Reunion**

"**The Darkness that begins to move,  
The Light that begins to shine…"**

**~Streets~**

Madoka and the gang are starting to head out of the house to hang out somewhere.

"Wow, it looks like it's going to rain." Madoka goshed…

As they cross the street, a shadow appeared in the corner calling Ginga's attention.

"Little boy, I can sense a strong power in you. Why don't we have a bey battle?" The Shadow asked.

"Well." Ginga started a bit unsure.

Kyouya, Tsubasa, Ryuto and Mostly Ryuga didn't like the presence of this guy one bit, there's something wrong about the guy, The man continued to coax the oblivious red head.

"Alright…" Ginga agreed and took out his Galaxy Pegasus and put it on the launcher.

The Cloaked man took out his Bey and attached it on the launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Two beys clashed in the air, Pegasus was flung back by the black bey.

"Go Pegasus!" Ginga encouraged.

The shadowed man smiled eerily…

"Go Dark Caprico!" The man ordered.

The game continues until an Evil purple aura bursts from the dark bey, sending Pegasus off balance, Pegasus was teetering.

"Oh No! Pegasus Hang On!" Ginga called out. _'What's going on?'_

"It's Over! This Game is Mine!" The Shadowed man said.

"Oh No it won't!" Ryuga hissed. "Not on my watch!"

At the corner Ryuga launched his L- Drago Destroy and blocked the Dark Bey's charge protecting Pegasus.

"Ryuga?" Ginga called out.

The white haired teen walked beside Ginga protectively.

"I know there's something wrong on this guy." Ryuga pointed out.

The man chuckled and ripped out his cloak and there stood before them is a blue haired man with red visor.

"My name is Lync from the Dark Nemesis Organization I came to gather every Star Fragment in your Bey for my Lord." He said. "CAPRICO!"

The Dark Bey is starting to emit a dizzying darkness, both Ryuga's and Ginga's Bey are fighting the Single Dark Bey with unknown power.

"This is bad! We have to help them!" Tsubasa called out.

Suddenly a Crystal Blue Bey, came flying on their Direction and clashed on the Dark Bey, holding it off.

"I knew I'd find one here." A voice came from the other corner echoed.

"Who's there!" Kyouya demanded.

From the corner another cloaked figure came to their sight…

"Forgive me of my intrusion, but this battle for the star fragment has gone too far." The cloaked figure said.

"Who are you to stop me from getting what I want?" Lync Hissed.

The cloaked figure tilted his head to look at the Dark Beyblader.

"Me? Oh I'm just a traveler who passed by and saw the battle is getting out of hand and had to intervene." The cloaked figure said calmly.

At the corner…

"This guy is pretty calm for his own good." Masamune muttered.

Back at the conversation.

"You're from the Dark Nemesis Organization is it?" The Cloaked guy asked.

"And what is it to you?" Lync Hissed.

"Well." The Cloaked guy began. "It happened to be that I am from the resistance, to be precise."

The blue haired man hissed in spite at the word resistance.

"You are one of the Leader's enemies!" Lync hissed.

"Yes I am." The cloaked guy answered in an oh so innocent way, which caused Ginga and the gang sweat dropped…yes even Ryuga sweat dropped…

Then Yu Chimed.

"Whoa! Look at the bey! Its holding off the meanie's Bey steadily!" Yu Chimed.

Back at the two enemies.

"Ah! Yes the battle…" The Cloaked Guy said. "Crystal Eagle, Frost Hail Storm."

The crystal Blue Bey glowed brighter and bounced everywhere attacking the Dark Bey's Face Bolt continuously.

"Dark Caprico! Dodge it and use Dark Wave!" Lync commands.

The Dark Bey tried to move away and use a burst of Darkness like it did to Ginga's, but.

"That won't work, finish this now, Eagle." The Cloaked Guy muttered.

A Crystal Blue Eagle Spirit appeared from the bey and attacked Lync's bey with full force sending it flying.

"What?" Lync stuttered in surprise as he watched his Dark Caprico rolled on the ground.

The Boy in the cloak called back his bey, and looked at the blue haired man.

"You lost." He said casually.

"This is not over!" Lync hissed and ran off.

When the Lync is gone, the Gloomy clouds left as well and the sun came out of the sky and shines brightly. The Boy in cloak looked up and smiled at the sun.

"Welcome Back." He murmured at the sun.

The two foxes popped their heads out of the hood and yipped happily causing the hood to flopped down on the boy's shoulder, his long hair tumbled down up to his mid-thigh, His hair patterns are in the form of swirls representing his affinity of the wind, and tamed spikes like to indicate his affinity to the Flames and the Red Streaks were in the pattern of wing like as his representation of the Spirits and swirls on the end tips, he has Navy Blue Tips at every ends of his hair. Everyone looked at the mysterious boy in wonder who he might be. Ginga took the courage to speak to the Mysterious Stranger.

"Ano…Who are you?" He asked.

The Mysterious Person tilted his head to the side, his bangs is covering the portion of his face.

"You've been asking me that when the day I left you in that forest." The Teen began.

Ginga's eyes widened as the man faced them fully showing his face, His Brilliant Gold with Orange Tinge and Slit Pupil eyes looked down at him with amusement.

"You've been asking my name that day, well as I Promised I will give you my name…I am Ryuya the middle brother of Ryuga your boyfriend and Ryuto who is your friend." He said with hint of amusement.

When all of a sudden both Ginga and Ryuto flung themselves to the taller teen and hugged him tight.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" they cried.

Ryuga and the others walked towards the trio.

"You and Ginga had met before?" Ryuga asked he's quite happy to see his brother again who left them for a very long time.

Ryuya looked at his older brother fondly and nodded.

"Yes, I met him in the dark forest where he practically got himself lost and being hunted down by some rabid wolves." He chuckled when the flaming headed boy pouted at him.

"Ne, Nii-san what did you do out there all this years?" Ryuto asked as he cuddles at the other silver head.

"Well, I've been in a quest to find other Dragon Emperors out there aside from You and Ryuga." Ryuya answered.

Then he looked at the group with worried gaze, Ryuga understanding the look nodded.

"I think we should head back, it seems Ryuya has something to tell us later." He said.

The others agreed, Ryuya let Ginga and Ryuto take hold of Kyosuke and Tenma as the two tiny foxes wrapped themselves at both Ginga's and Ryuto's Neck.

"It seems Kyosuke and Tenma had likings to the both of you." Ryuya chuckled watching the two cooed at the cuteness of the two foxes.

**~Madoka's House~**

Ryuya looked around the place.

"Wow, your place is big." He commented.

The Brunette girl smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, since the occupants of this house are getting bigger, so I have to do something." Madoka said.

"I see…Don't worry I won't stay long here." Ryuya said.

"Oh no! It's fine! There is always room for more." Madoka fretted.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Ryuya said.

"It's fine! You can stay here for as long as you like! Ryuga won't let you leave anytime soon because you have just reunited with your siblings…and where did they go anyways." Madoka insisted.

"Ah! They said something about shopping for food so they left and wouldn't be back in an hour." Ryuya informed.

"I see…I hope they won't give Both Ryuga and Tsubasa a heart attack." Madoka sighed.

Ryuya chuckled at her statement.

"It seems you get along well with my older brother." He said.

"Ah! He's very frightening when the first time I met him." Madoka blushed.

"Haha! Yes Ryuga can be very scary sometime, but you should look far deeper within and you'll know he do cares for the others, all you have to do is to find that spot, like the way your friend Ginga did." Ryuya said.

"You seem to know him a lot despite being away from them for a very long time." Madoka said.

The Silver head smiled rather sweetly for a boy.

"Of course, you can say it's a brother's instinct that I know him a lot, you see I can tell by just one look what emotion Ryuga had despite he hides it." He said smiling.

Madoka looked at the silver haired friend of hers then blink.

"Are you sure you're a boy." She asked.

"Yes why?" Ryuya asked.

"You look more feminine like Tsubasa." Madoka said.

Somewhere else.

"ACHOO!" Tsubasa sneezed.

"Heh! Someone's talking about you Tsubasa." Yuu chimed.

Back at Madoka's place the Brunette and the Silverette were talking like they're close.

"What, Ryuga and Ryuto being asked out?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, on our younger years he and Ryuto are such a cutie pie -please don't tell them that- Boys and Girls alike asked them out, I just have to watch them run around and hide." Ryuya giggled.

Somewhere…

"ACHOO!" Ryuga and Ryuto Sneezed together…

Ginga and the others looked at the duo.

"Seriously, someone's talking about those two." Kenta said.

Back in Madoka's place Madoka giggled.

"Wait! What do they look like when they were young?" She asked.

"Well, what do you look like when you were young? Those big innocent eyes, childish face and a fuzzy tuft of hair and an oh so childlike attitudes." Ryuya smiled.

"What about you? Where did you get your looks?" Madoka asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Ryuga and Ryuto got their looks from our Dad although Ryuto got his eyes from mom." Ryuya smiled. "And Ryuga…He's much like Dad."

"So…you got your looks from your mom?" Madoka asked.

"Uh-Huh." Ryuya nodded.

"So when you grow up, you would look more feminine, that's odd?" Madoka asked tilting her head…

"Well, that's what they say, to tell you the truth Madoka I'm actually a Bi." Ryuya said nonchalantly.

"Eh? You mean you're _that_?" Madoka squeaked.

"Hmm…Maybe I'm _that_ in a reasonable way." Ryuya said bemusedly.

"So…any BFs yet?" Madoka asked curiously.

"Oh nothing yet, but…well…I got this strange people's looks whenever I show my face…for example the Chinese guy who seriously knocked me off the tree this guy who has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and fair skin. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants ends just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes…and I think his name was Wan Da Shian or something?" Ryuya stated.

Madoka's Jaw hit the floor.

'_No Way! Was the person whom Ryuya-kun describing is the person whom we really know?' _she thought as she looks at her silver haired friend.

"Seriously, does he have to do that on a person whom actually sleeping on the tree branch?" Ryuya huffed showing his cheeky side.

"Then what happened?" Madoka asked.

Ryuya blushing a rather pretty pink dust on his cheeks. And little did they know that the guys who went shopping had arrived.

"W-well, when I was falling, erm…he actually caught me before I fall painfully on the ground." Ryuya blushed.

Knowing there is something more.

"And?"

"He gave me a rather odd look that I barely know."

"And?"

"I got Angry." Ryuya's blush became deeper.

"And?"

"I Yelled at him." The once deep blush became deeper (If Possible).

"…And?"

"I Slapped him a bit hard which I got a surprised look from the tall guy." Ryuya blushed very red that can make the apple run for its money and the tomato run for its mommy.

Madoka looked at him in shock.

'_He slapped Da Xiang? Wow.' _ She thought.

Suddenly the guys who were eavesdropping fall like a domino, sputtering incoherently. Both Madoka and Ryuya turned to see them lying on the floor sputtering. Ryuya's eyes widened.

"How much did you heard?" He asked.

Ryuga stood up and dusted his clothes and looked at his long haired brother.

"Since from example the Chinese guy who seriously knocked me off the tree this guy who has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and fair skin. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants ends just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes…and I think his name was Wan Da Shian or something?" Ryuga smirked teasingly.

"Seriously…you slapped Da Xiang hard?" Ginga asked in surprise.

Ryuya puffed his rather pink cheeks.

"Well, he knocked me off the tree where I was sleeping." He huffed.

"Why are you sleeping on a tree anyway?" Kyouya asked.

"To avoid being seen by the horde of girls while sleeping and be taken advantage of…" Ryuya answered.

"But it seems that Da Xiang had found you, rather than a horde of girls." Tsubasa chuckled.

"So why did you slap him aside from him knocking you off the tree?" Ryuto asked.

"He's giving me an Odd look that I barely know, that I got a weird feeling that he might be thinking something I don't like." Ryuya huffed cheekily.

"That…is so like you Ryuya." Ryuga chuckled amusedly placing the groceries on the counter.

"So what else did you do in china?" Yu asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much, just a little training here, a little relaxing there and a pinch of battle before leaving china." Ryuya answered. "But I can't shake off those feelings when I was still there after falling off the tree incident."

"Why?" Kenta asked sitting beside yu.

"Well, after that incident I can't shake off the feelings that I've been watched or something like someone's stalking me…that kinda freaked me out." Ryuya blushed a little.

Ryuga leaned on the counter with an amused face.

"Let me guess…it went through weeks that someone's stalking you and when you finally had enough you caught the guy in act and it happened that your stalker is none other than the guy named Da Shian or something and you slapped him again for the second time out of annoyance…am I correct?" Ryuga asked rather smug.

"How did you know all that?" Masamune asked curiously.

"Ryuya's very easy to read whenever he had _that_ expression." Ryuga pointed out.

Ryuya huffed and looked away from his older brother, the persistent blush won't go away from his cheeks.

"No wonder Da Xiang stalked you for weeks Ryuya, you look even cute when you're annoyed, and maybe he falls in love with you that's why he stalks you." Yu chimed happily.

The Brilliant Gold eyed teen blushed even more and looked at the small blond in shock and disbelief.

"There's no way in hell I'm in love with that…That!" Ryuya yelled flustered as blush crept up his cheeks again with a vengeance.

"That spikey haired bastard whom I love…" Ryuga finished with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah that one! Wait…WHAT?" Ryuya said dumbfounded his eyes were as wide as dining plates he can't believe what he just said.

Everyone in the room laughed.

**~Beilin Temple~**

A Teen with long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side was watching the full moon in the night sky and remembered something.

_**~Flashback~**_

_He was looking down at the peeved silver haired boy. The boy was somehow familiar but there is a huge difference, this boy had feminine features and built and the teen is surprisingly light. But the thing he can't resist is the scent of the boy's blood they were different from the blood he had tasted or smelled and this one was a very rare kind like those of Seers._

"_Stop looking at me like that you pervert!" The Silver haired teen hissed._

_And the next thing he knew he got a slap from the boy, he stood there in shock, he heard his name was called from the distance and he just stood there not moving at all never stopping the boy from running away…the slap stings a bit, but what is this feelings he get…it was so odd, he's not angry or annoyed despite he himself got a slap from a seer, something about the boy he wanted to know. He noticed a streak of blood on his fingers, it wasn't his, he heals very fast so it's not his but from the boy._

"_Maybe he got himself scraped from the fall." He murmured._

_The scent of the blood was enticing he licked the blood from his fingers._

"_Sweet." He murmured._

_And the next thing he did the next few weeks was stalking the boy and got himself caught and got a second round of slap. The boy was a feisty minx despite his lithe built._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Da Xiang brought up his had close to his face, the scent was faint but it was still there.

"You've been doing that nearly a month now, was it a new habit?" Chao Xin teased.

The dark haired teen looked at his brunette friend and smiled.

"Nah, my hand just had the faint scent of the boy whom I met a month ago." He said.

"Oh? Let me guess you liked the boy don't you? I didn't know you're _That_." Chao Xin sniggered.

"It's not that I am gay Chao Xin, there is something about the boy that draws me close to him…somewhat we're connected to something." Da Xiang muttered.

Chao xin grabbed his hand and took a whiff to get the scent that what his friend's been addicted with, and once he got the scent, the Chinese brunette grinned at his leader.

"It's faint but still there and it's quite addictive too, he's a seer correct?" Chao Xin asked.

The taller teen nodded, the brunette put his hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Remind you that there are very few species of Seers in the world and that boy is one of them, so once you see him…you shouldn't let go of him, seeing that other of our kind are hunting them down for their sole purpose." He said.

"Seers are not to be underestimated, Chao xin especially a Seer that has the abilities of fighting back. Like that boy." Da Xiang said.

"Figures, usually Seer's scent would last only in a week, but for that boy it seems he is no ordinary Seer at that, he must be a strong and experienced one." Chao Xin said.

"I believe so…We will meet again soon…I can feel it." Da Xiang said and looked up at the sky.

**~Madoka's House~**

Ryuya opened his eyes and sat up, he thought he heard a familiar voice somewhere.

"Is something wrong?" Ryuga murmured.

The long haired teen looked down at his older brother who was looking up at him, he smile.

"It's nothing…It must be my imagination." Ryuya answered and lied back down on his side of the bed that he and Ryuga was sharing.

He Cuddled besides Ryuga and chuckled at the sound of Ryuto's sneeze when Kyosuke the Red Fox's tail accidentally swiped on his nose, Tenma the White fox was curled besides the Red Fox.

"Get some rest, I know you're tired from your very long journey." Ryuga murmured bringing Ryuya's body close to him.

"Right…You should as well." The Brilliant Gold Eyed teen murmured.

Ryuga nodded and chuckled as his young brother habitually snuggled on his chest and clutching the blanket closer. But as Ryuya close his eyes he felt his senses somewhat parted from his body and everything became blur, he knew he shouldn't panic because it is somewhat like he was once again seeing another Vision.

_**~Vision~**_

_He was standing in a hallway of somewhat temple, a small noise was heard somewhere he looked at the source to where the noise came from as his ears picked up the noise again, he followed where it came from. Walking slowly he made his way cautiously down the hallway he didn't want to startle who or whatever was making the noise. The sound grew louder, telling him he was on the right path. He suddenly stopped at a door. It was slightly ajar, letting him see just a little bit of the inside of the room. It was pitch black, and the light from the hallway didn't help lighten it, either. As he opened the door, he immediately backed away and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. The floors were drenched in red blood, some of it even started to leak out into the hallway. His breath intakes quickened as he panicked and stared at the floor in shock until a low growl met his ears. Looking up he was met with two dark glowing red eyes, filled with a sort of bloodlust. Whatever it was, it let out a horrible roar and leapt at him so quickly, he didn't have the time to cry for help-._

_**~End Vision~**_

Ryuya woke up quickly, sitting up from the bed gasping hard for air.

"Ryuya, what's the matter?" Ryuga asked rather worriedly.

The Long haired teen just shook his head.

"Nothing…just a bit of a nightmare…I'll be going to the kitchen." He muttered and sauntered at the door.

Ryuga just looked at his brother in worry…

"Another vision, again? It seems he always have one since he was young?" Ryuto muttered he was awake…

Ryuga nodded.

"I wonder what he's seeing in the vision, he never told anything about it to us." Ryuto said sitting up.

"We shouldn't prod him about it if he doesn't want to talk about it." Ryuga said.

In the kitchen Ryuya took a glass of water and sat at the chair, the dim light of the lamp was a bit eerie but he don't mind it. For the past few weeks, he'd been getting these strange dreams that somehow always ended the same way, with those dark red eyes staring back at him and attacking, only to wake up before the first strike. The thing that worried him more was the fact that he rarely dreamed these days, even rarer for him to get nightmares. The only time he dreamed was when he got a premonition of events in the near future.

"This is getting ridiculous. Keep it together." He told himself, "It's probably a false alarm anyways."

He knew that last statement was a lie, his premonitions were NEVER a false alarms. He learned that a long time ago back at home…

"Ryuya?" A Soft voice called out.

The Long haired teen looked at the door and saw the Bey Mechanic standing in the door way.

"You're up early." She said.

"Nah, I just got a Vision a while ago and it freaked me out yet again." Ryuya said lightly. "And you?"

The brunette girl walked to the stove and heated some tea.

"I usually get up early to cook, it's 5:30 in the morning by the way." She said.

She poured some tea in the mugs and gave the other to her friend and sat beside him.

"So what is this vision about?" she asked.

Ryuya sipped at his tea and put it back down, and told her everything he saw in the vision. Madoka looked at him.

"I don't know why it always ends up in the same way, those visions are sipping my energy away and that's why I always end up being sluggish whenever I woke up." Ryuya said. "And that temple is somehow very familiar to me."

A light blush crept up on his face.

**~Beilin Temple~**

Da Xiang woke up early, he finds it strange that somehow that the guy he met a month ago appeared in his dream and the thing that he couldn't believe of what he'd done is that he leapt and pinned the frightened seer and attempted to bite him. He groaned aggravated, he couldn't believe what he had done, he was sure as hell that once he met that boy again, he'll definitely hate him.

"You look Frazzled there, Da Xiang. Is everything Okay?" Chao Xin asked.

The Dark Haired teen nodded.

"Yeah, Just an odd dream is all." He answered.

"Don't tell me it's all about that guy again." Chao Xin answered.

Da Xiang smiled.

"Accurate as always..." He chuckled.

The Brunette sat down beside his friend.

"Of Course, you've been thinking about him day and night and I think you're starting to get obsessed with him." He teased.

Da Xiang's cheeks burned red.

"I'm not." He huffed.

Chao Xin Let out a gale of laughter.

"That is so unlike you Da Xiang!" He cackled. "SO what did you dreamed about?"

Da Xiang told all his dreams to his friend.

"He'll hate me for doing it for sure." He sighed.

Chao xin's eyes became as round as a saucer after hearing what his friend did in his dream.

"Seriously?" He muttered.

"Look I didn't mean it Okay! It's all an accident!" Da Xiang protested.

"Whoa! Chill out man, seeing Chi-yun and Mei-Mei won't like seeing you depressed, even though he's not a lady, try something like this when you see him in your dreams again try to be gentle with him, show him that you meant no harm and let him know that you won't hurt him, got it?" Chao Xin advised.

"It's worth to try." Da Xiang said, "Thank you, Chao Xin."

The brunette grinned, glad that he was able to help his friend…

**~Madoka's House~**

Ryuya was sitting at the couch while the others were Sitting on the floor, on the window or leaning on the wall.

"The reason I resurfaced and came here is because my instinct brought me here, and I found out that my two Dragon Emperor Brothers were here in Metal City, as for my return you see during my journey I heard this voice and got a premonition that something bad is going on, I was not allowed to leave the Temple of Hope unless it is highly needed, this time it's even more than highly needed, I was told by that voice to Find the Dragon Emperors that scattered around the world and find the Legendary Bladers, then gather them to defeat the Dark Kingdom who was led by none other than Rago the Vampire Lord, he already killed many of my kind, he uses the other seers for his own purposes, that's why in order to cloud those Seers who are in his command I have to resurface again, but I still have my Duty as a Guardian too." Ryuya explained.

"What other responsibilities that was put on your shoulder?" Ryuto asked.

Ryuya pulled out his large bag and opened it showing them the fragments that were under his protection.

"Those are." Madoka gasped.

"Yes, they're star fragments that was being put under my protection, that's why I was always moving around always, that man that Ginga Faced in the alley was one of Rago's Agents, Rago not only after power but the Fragments as well to revive nemesis as well, that's the reason I am working so hard to protect this fragments and if they fall on the wrong hands everything in this world is doomed and all of us will be in the Mercy of the God of Destruction himself also known, Rago is also known as the Black Sun. then if he is the Black Sun there might be Someone is also known as the White Sun." Ryuya explained.

"Wait…White Sun?" Ginga asked.

"Commonsense Ginga, if there is Dark then there is Light, there is Yin there is Yang, and if there is Day there is Night. It's just like opposites, like a Cycle." Ryuya answered.

"I see, you really have a pretty heavy burden in your shoulders Ryuya." Ginga said.

Ryuya smiled.

"Ginga, There is nothing heavy for me if the safety of the people is on the line especially my brothers and friends, I will not sit around and watch those bastards do what they want, and I had made that decision myself that I will protect the Light even if that light is just a single speck of light, I will nurture that little Speck until it grow into a blinding shine of light." He smiled. "And in order to do that I have to get even stronger…"

"But you're already strong you had beat that meanie yesterday." Yu said.

"Yu, that guy is only an agent, he's not an actual Beyblader that work in the ranks of the Dark Kingdom, there are powerful bladers on that place and I will not risk any of you guys get in trouble. I can only relax if you guys are strong enough to face them on your own without losing your light." Ryuya said.

"What if we lost our light, what will happen?" Kyouya asked.

"You will become one of them, and if you guys do, I will have no choice but to use the Light of Destruction myself and destroy every single Bey to stop all this madness and seal myself away for all eternity if must." Ryuya said.

There was silence.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
